The Emergency Alert System (EAS) enables federal, state, and/or local governments to provide timely messages and alerts to the public regarding various types of emergencies. For example, the public can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and the like. The EAS is jointly administered by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), and the National Weather Service (NWS). An EAS message size may only be up to 90 characters.